The invention relates to a locking cylinder intended for a lock, more especially a steering lock, and comprising an axially displaceable cylinder core which rotates in a cylindrical opening in the cylinder housing and to which a locking bolt is secured in a coaxial or axially parallel manner and whose small-plate tumblers project, in the axially displaced locking position of the cylinder core, from the external surface thereof when the key has been withdrawn.